1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to touch technology, and more particularly to a touch panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal device (LCD) is the most widely adopted display device, and have been incorporated in the display having high resolution, such as mobile phones, PDAs, digital cameras, displays for computers and notebooks. In addition, with the development of liquid crystal display, user demands toward display performance, outlook design and human-machine interfaces have been proposed. Touch technology has been a main trend due to attributes, such as easy to use, endurable, and easy to communicate.
Touch technology mainly includes single-touch and multi-touch solutions. Single-touch solution is only capable of identifying one touch point, that is, single-touch solution cannot identify two points touched at the same time. Multi-touch solution mainly includes two tasks. One of the tasks relate to collecting the multi-points signals, and the other one is to identify the signals for each of the points, i.e., the gesture. As such, the touch performed by five fingers may be identified. In addition, multi-touch may further enhance the reliability of the touch panel, and may satisfy a variety of applications.
Multi-touch solution may be realized by mutual capacitive touch panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the mutual capacitive touch panel adopts ITO to manufacture at least one horizontal electrode 11 and at least one vertical electrode 12 on the surface of the glass. Each of the horizontal electrodes 11 are lead out by Tx driving wirings, and each of the vertical electrode 12 are lead out by Rx driving wirings. The capacitance is generated at the intersection of the horizontal electrode 11 and the vertical electrode 12, that is, the horizontal electrode 11 and the vertical electrode 12 are respectively two poles of the capacitance. When the finger touches the touch panel, the coupling between the horizontal electrode 11 and the vertical electrode 12 around the touch point is changed, and the capacitance amount between the two electrodes is also changed. By detecting the amount of the mutual capacitance, the touch driving signals are sent from the Tx wiring to the horizontal electrode 11 in sequence, and all of the vertical electrodes 12 receive the signals simultaneously. In addition, the received signals are outputted by the Rx wirings so as to obtain the amount of the capacitance of the intersection of the horizontal electrode 11 and the vertical electrode 12, that is, the capacitance of the two-dimensional plane of the touch panel. The coordinate of each of the touch points may be calculated on the basis of the changed amount of the two-dimensional capacitance. Thus, even there are a plurality of touch points, the real coordinates of each of the touch points may be calculated, such that the multi-touch control may be realized.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, with respect to conventional touch panel, each of the horizontal electrodes 11 connects to one Tx driving wiring, that is, the number of the horizontal electrodes 11 is the same with the number of the Tx driving wirings. As the Tx driving wirings are arranged around the border, a great amount of the Tx driving wirings may against the narrow border design.